Memento
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Setiap fragmen yang ia tinggalkan, takkan mudah Hanji lupakan, bahkan hingga napas terakhir sudah di ujung hela. Drabble. cipratan sedikit romance dan AU. ONESHOOT. cover isn't mine. but, Mind to RnR?


**Memento**

 _ **Diclaimer: Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Genre : Angst, drama, Romance (nggak kerasa, kayak sayur kurang garam)**_

 _ **Warnings: typos, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), Chara Death, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya.**_

 _ **NOTE!**_ _ **: lost scene di chapter 89, aku nggak rela abang Erwin mati gitu ajaa TT_TT tapi aku juga gamau armin mati gosong kayak gituuu. Aku nggak bisa diginiin, isayama-sensei…. HUAAAA! #PLAK!**_

 _ **But,**_

 _ **Hope you like it, and…**_

 _ **Have a nice reading….**_ **\\(^_^)/**

* * *

Hanji hanya bisa menatap gantungan itu kaku. Matanya melayangkan pandangan sayu, menatap seragam milik _seseorang_ yang tak lagi ada disampingnya. _Bole Tie_ berhias opal hijau gelap itu seakan janggal tak terpasang di leher gagah itu.

Hanji seakan masih bisa mencium aroma mint menguar dari seragam, itu selayaknya sang empunya segaram masih hidup. Dengan mata yang mulai dibutakan airmata, Hanji akhirnya meraih _Bole Tie_ yang memang seharusnya merupakan lambang pemimpin Scout.

Entah kenapa, ia hanya merasa hanya pria itu yang pantas menyandang _Bole Tie_ itu.

Hanya pria itu yang begitu pantas menyandang gelar pemimpin.

Dan ia, sampai kapanpun akan terasa seperti pengganti. Bukan komandan. Selamanya, pria pirang itu komandannya.

Orang yang membuat siapapun ingin setia dibawah perintah absolutnya. Pria yang begitu alaminya berpenampilan jumawa dengan _Bole Tie_ itu.

Walaupun barang itu seharusnya diturunkan ke setiap pemimpin, dan pasti diberikan pada penggantinya jika sang pemimpin berganti. Entah mundur karena kenginginan sendiri. Atau, meninggal. Gugur lebih tepatnya.

Tangan imajiner serasa meremas jantung nya kuat-kuat.

Ia berusaha keras tidak mengingat kesedihan itu lagi, sudah cukup malam-malam dimana ia masih tersedu dalam diam karena mengingat bagaimana wajah yang sudah dingin itu menatapnya kosong.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk!" Hanji segera mengelap jejak airmata di pipinya.

"Danchou," ah, bahkan panggilan itu masih terdengar ganjil di telinganya, "Pertemuan dengan pihak kerajaan segera dimulai. Bisa kita pergi aula sekarang?" Ujar Jean yang masih lengkap dengan gendongan kain di balutan lengannya.

"Tentu saja, ayo!" sahut Hanji kembali ceria seperti biasa, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa beberapa saat yang lalu.

* * *

"OI, Maniak! Bangun!" ujar Levi keras

"Ada apa?! Baby-Bean?! Sawney-sayang!?"

Hanji tersentak dari tidur ayam-ayam nya. Sejenak bingung dengan reallita, terbangun dengan wajah kuyu dan kacamata _frameless_ terpasang miring di hidung mancungnya. Kantung matanya bahkan sudah punya kantung mata.

"Oh.. eh… Ehem, sampai dimana kita, levi?" ujar Hanji yang berusaha membangun kembali kesadarannya.

"Haah, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan besok saja."

"Eeeh, aku masih kuat kok membuat strategi kali ini." Hanji bersikeras hingga berdiri di atas kertas berisi formasi setengah jadi buatanya dengan Levi.

"Otakmu mungkin masih antusias, tapi tubuhmu tidak. Sana istirahat." Ujar Levi malas sambil mendorong sosok yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya duduk kembali hanya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tidak mau." Cetus Hanji keras kepala

"IS-TI-RA-HAT! Dengarkan aku atau kuikat kau dan kulempar ke kamar tidurmu. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak tidur 5 hari." Kata Levi lengkap dengan Death Glarenya dan penekanan si setiap kata.

Hanji hanya menghela napas. Ia memang sengaja tak ingin tidur karena ia selalu diusik sosok mantan komandan pirangnya yang muncul dalam mimpinya. Cukup sakit membayangkan semua itu akan menghilang ketika ia terbangun.

"Aku tidak bisa bisa tidur. Aku mimpi buruk sejak.. ya.. sejak…"

Levi paham, selain ia, Hanji juga orang yang paling kehilangan. Begitu pikirnya.

"Tidurlah, setiap orang dari squad kita penting untuk tetap sehat. Tidur adalah kuncinya." Kata Levi yang masih berhenti di mulut pintu

Hanji hanya tersenyum lemah. "Akan Kucoba."

Begitu Levi pergi, bukan rasa kantuk yang menderanya, melainkan keheningan yang membawanya melayang ke sebuah momen dimana ia menyelimuti sang mantan komandan yang tertidur pulas di meja yang sama, di kursi yang sama, di ruangan yang sama.

"Selamat tidur, komandan." Ia bisikkan lagi perkataannya di hari itu. Kali ini lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Senyum getir mengantarnya kembali pada detik-detik menyakitkan. Jantungnya kembali diremas. Sesak tak tertahan hingga lelehan Kristal bening kembali turun perlahan dari mata Hazel itu.

* * *

Si prajurit plontos itu membantunya membawa arsip dokumen penjelajahan terdahulu. Ah, Hanji ingat nama nya. Connie Springer.

"Hem, Terima kasih sudah membantuku, eh—Springer."

"Tidak masalah, Danchou. Sudah tugasku sebagai bawahanmu untuk membantu. Dan, bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah seorang wanita."

Hanji tersentak sejenak, terlempar ke momen serupa,

" _AAH! Itu dokumen penelitian ku, Danchou. Kau tak perlu membantuku." Ujar Hanji gusar_

" _Ini berat, jika perlu bantuan bilang saja. Kau kan masih punya anak buahmu, levi, mike DAN AKU." Kata Erwin sewot karena merasa tidak dianggap ekstensinya oleh makhluk tuhan paling tidak jelas itu._

" _Bagaimanapun, sudah tanggung jawabku untuk mengurusnya sendiri. Tanganmu terlalu berharga untuk mengangkat-angkat barang seperti ini." Kata Hanji cemas, takut bila ada yang memergokinya seenak jidat membiarkan sang komandan mengangkat beban berat._

" _Bagaimanpun, kau adalah seorang wanita. Walau banyak yang meragukan kebenarannya, tapi bagiku kau adalah wanita. Titik!" tegas Erwin dengan raut serius dan menatap Hanji langsung. Saphire bertemu Hazel._

" _Ba-baiklah, Er-erwin." Cicit Hanji yang mendadak merasa menciut._

" _Ingat itu baik-baik." Cetus Erwin dengan nada final._

* * *

"Kkh—" rintihan tertahan itu mengusik ketenangan ruangan komandan Scouting Legion sore itu. Seragam penuh cipratan darah tergeletak menyedihkan di sekitar meja _mahogany_ tempat seorang komandan bersurai serupa sedang berjuang membebat lengannya yang tak sengaja terpelintir saat operasi pemetaan kembali dinding Maria. Pembersihan besar-besaran itu untungnya hanya memakan sedikit sekali korban jiwa.

Hanji masih berkutat dengan perban lebar yang melilit daerah pundak hingga dadanya. Rasa sakit nya sudah berkurang dengan bebatan itu. Namun tetap saja perih akan tetap membayanginya beberapa hari kedepan.

Ia langsung undur diri begitu apel penutupan operasi berakhir. Ia juga menolak tawaran Sasha untuk membantunya mengobati bahunya, meskipun sakitnya tak terperi.

Tinggalah ia sendiri hanya dengan memakai kaos dalamnya, dan bawahannya yang masih terpasang gear walalupun ia sudah melempar lepas boot nya. Terpaku pada jam meja yang sudah menunjukkan sudah saatnya petang segera menggelap.

Hanji terdiam. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja meminta bantuan Sasha, namun ia entah mengapa lebih suka meniru kelakuan keras kepala _seseorang_ yang tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menyentuh lukanya, apalagi membiarkan orang mengurus lukanya. Ya, tak seorangpun kecuali Hanji.

Karena Hanji seorang yang akan menertawakannya jika ia merajuk bersikeras ingin mengobatinya sendiri, dan bukan mengomelinya jika tidak menjaga tubuhnya sendiri, tipikal wanita pada umumnya, Petra misalnya. Karena menurutnya Tawa Hanji lebih mujarab daripada obat penghilang rasa sakit paling ampuh sekalipun.

Sebaliknya, jika Hanji yang terluka, Ia akan datang sambil merengut. Alis tebal bak semak-semak liar saling bertaut hingga terlihat menyatu. Mengerikan memang, namun begitulah ia mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya pada makhluk dengan otak penuh titan itu.

"Hei danchou, kau tidak marah karena aku terluka, hem?" ujarnya pada udara kosong, bukan kepada siapapun. Ia mengatakan itu hanya untuk mengisi gaung kosong dalam kalbunya.

* * *

Hanji membuka matanya perlahan. Rasa sakitnya bahkan tak bisa dirasakan, ia merasa badannya ringan, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa melayang. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke arah dahinya, dan mendapatkan darah segar melumurinya.

'Inikah akhirnya?' ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia tatap langit yang berubah jingga itu dengan pandangan buram. Google nya pecah dan menimbulkan pandangan tak jelas. Ia tak peduli tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendatanginya di kala seperti ini. Tergeletak tak utuh tanpa senjata, dan tanpa waktu yang tersisa. Ia tak menyalahkan mereka, karena mungkin mereka sendiri sedang bertarung mempertahankan nyawanya.

Seperti ini kah rasanya, Erwin. Ketika setiap tetes darah mu terpisah dari tubuhmu seperti langkah demi langkah mendekati kegelapan abadi, kematian tak terelakkan? Setiap tetes darah yang membebasakan rasa penyesalan telah membunuh ratusan titan—manusia—dalam tebasan cutter blade mu? Seperti inikah rasanya ketika nyawamu sudah diujung tanduk namun kau masih menyisakan rasa penasaran terhadap misteri dunia ini?

Ah, untung saja ia ingat bahwa ia sudah meninggalkan jurnal-jurnal penelitiannya beserta laboratorium nya kepada sang kolosal pirang itu. Semoga Armin bisa menuntaskan dendam penasarannya pada ilmu pengetahuan.

"Sudah saatnya ya?" gumamnya.

"Ya," gema itu menjawabnya

Dengan sisa tenaganya ia melepas kaitan _Bole Tie_ nya dan menggeletakkan nya disamping tubuh lemahnya. Semoga saja ada orang yang berkenan menemukannya dan memberikannya kepada pemimpin Squad penerusnya. Hanji berpikir si Bocah Kuda itu cukup pantas menyandang Bole Tie itu dan tanggung jawabnya.

Hal yang terakhir ia dengar adalah raungan beast titan. Hal yang terakhir ia lihat adalah sesosok titan mindless mengangkatnya dari tanah dan mulai memasukkan tubuh Hanji ke rongga mulutnya. Hal terakhir yang ia rasakan adalah panasnya hawa di dalam mulut titan dan gerakan mulus tubuhnya menuju perut titan. Selebihnya, ia tersenyum kala kegelalapan abadi itu menjemputnya.

Miris, akhirnya terpenuhi sudah mimpi gilanya ingin tau bagian dalam organ titan. Terpenuhi sudah keingintahuannya tentang rasanya dilahap setan raksasa yang ternyata manusia itu.

.

.

.

Dan begitu Hanji sudah membuka matanya, hanya perasaan ringan yang menyelimutinya. Pandangannya tak lagi buram walaupun ia merasa tak menggunakan kacamatanya. Ia menunduk mendapati tubuh nya berbalut gaun putih bersih sederhana, dan mendapati kakinya berpijak walaupun ia tak yakin dimana ia berpijak.

"Hei, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi di sana?"

Suara baritone itu membuatnya mendongak mendapati yang ia rindukan menanti disana. Begitu berwibawa dengan kemeja sederhana dan celana bahan. Alis tebal khas sang komandan masih bertengger gagah di ambang mata birunya. Tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang selalu membawa Hanji kembali. Entah dari kegilaannya tentang titan, atau pikirannya yang melenggang bebas ke angkasa. Atau saat ini, dimana ia hanya merasa…. _pulang_

Erwin mengulurkan tangannya. Seakan segera mengajaknya menuju cahaya menyilaukan di ujung pandangan

Dan dengan senyum dan tangisan bisu penuh rasa, ia meraih uluran tangan Erwin, yang Hanji syukuri dan sadari, begitu hangat kendati terasa begitu besar dan kasar dibanding jari-jari rampingnya. Erwin balas menggengam, membawa tangan Hanji aman dalam genggamannya.

Hanji menatap mata sejernih langit biru itu. Ia ingin mengatakan segalaya, ribuan kata dalam benaknya.

"Kita menang."

 **OWARI**

* * *

 **A/N : Olaaaaaaaa, makasih sudah baca fic ini sampai akhir. Entah kenapa aku pengen aja nulis beginian.**

 **Maap kalo diluar ekspektasi. Dan malah sad ending. Hehehe.**

 **Tapiiii, sekali lagi makasih udah sempetin baca fic ini. Mind to Review of Flame ?**

 **N.B : ada ekstra scene setelah ini.**

— **Ellena,**

 **8 July 2017, 11.19 WIB**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Surai _mahogany_ nya berayun liar. Napasnya terengah-engah akibat usahanya berlari menuju toko bunga itu. Jika saja Levi-sensei tidak mengingatkannya bahwa ia bertugas membawa buket bunga untuk menyambut kepala sekolah yang baru, mungkin ia masih cengengesan di laboratorium nya dikelilingi eksperimen tercintanya. Dan jika saja tidak ia tidak diperintah guru terpendek di Paradisia Gakkuen itu sambil dipelototi dengan pelototan maut yang melegenda itu, mungkin ia dengan mudahnya melempar tugas itu ke mike-sensei, sang guru olah raga nyentrik yang irit bicara.

Maka, masih lengkap dengan jas lab nya dibawah mantel musim seminya ia berlari menuju Flower Shop terdekat yang pemiliknya adalah….. Crush terpendam dari rekan sejawatnya sendiri, Levi Ackerman- sensei. Dasar tsundere berat, sampai-sampai tak berani bertatap muka langsung dengan sang florist dan seenaknya menyuruh Hanji yang tak tahu apa-apa

'Dasar guru matematika pendek tak berperikemanusiaan! Sudah tahu aku pelupa, kenapa dia baru mengingatkannya tadi pagi?!' batinnya kesal

Ia berhenti di Flower Shop itu sambil memegang lututnya, berusaha mengatur napasnya. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang miring tak beraturan.

"Hosh, hosh…Petra-san, aku mau…hosh…..membeli sebuket bunga. Bisa kau layani sekarang?"

"Eng… Anoo Hanji-sensei, bisa tunggu sebentar? pria ini memesan bunga meja sebelum anda datang, jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu." Balas Petra yang memasang wajah sedikit menyesal.

Hanji bersiap mengeluarkan jurus seribu argumennya agar si pria yang dimaksud luluh dan mendahulukannya yang keadaannya menurutnya lebih mendesak.

Yang ia tahu adalah waktu terhenti begitu ia mendapati pria pirang tegap yang lebih tinggi darinya berbalut setelan rapi. Rambut pirang nya disir rapi licin ke belakang. Alis tebal nan tegar itu masih bertengger di atas matanya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa ingin menangis menatap orang itu, walaupun ia tak tau apa. Ia terhisap dalam pusaran mata teduh sebening langit biru itu.

Setelah sekian lama. Hazel itu akhirnya berlabuh pada iris _Saphire_ itu.

Dan tanpa bisa mengontrol perkataanya, ia menyapa pria asing itu.

"Halo, Danchou. Senang bertemu denganmu _disini._ "

Pria itu menatapnya dengan alis yang terbelalak. Hanji senang senyum itu masih sama hangatnya.

"Halo juga, Hanji- _sensei_. Mohon kerja samanya di sekolah mulai hari ini."


End file.
